


Read!! Hello again old friends

by Thisbloodyshank



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, this isn’t an actual fic I let u all down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbloodyshank/pseuds/Thisbloodyshank
Summary: Hey guys, I’ve been dead and gone for a really long time. I’m not gonna lie I sort of fell out of the fandom but I’m slowly coming back. I still receive comments and kudos and views on my stories and it always makes my heart soar that to this day, people still like my writing. Thank you all so much. Now, I guess this is where I ask.. should I start writing for Newt/Thomas again? I have a few ideas up my sleeve ;)





	Read!! Hello again old friends

**Author's Note:**

> I love you

I need you guys to hear me out. I’ve been a bad fan fiction writer lately because not gunna lie again I completely forgot about this site. But I still love the Maze Runner (even though death cure FUCKING killed me) so I’m thinking about coming back and writing once more. Also have y’all seen Godless on Netflix?? Thomas Brodie-Sangster is in it and bitch OOF he looks good. Cute and kinda funny lookin with his mustache, but good. Anyways, please let me know in the comments or by giving this a kudos if you want me to come back. I promise I’ll be even better than I used to be. Thank you so much for reading this if you did, I appreciate the time you took out of your day to view lil ol me ;). Thank you guys, if this gets enough comments/kudos you all just might hear from me again. And who knows, y’all might even have something new to read ;). See you guys later!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love you even more


End file.
